bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Trial 003
New Version! ''Trial 003 (Redux) '' Summary According to the people who commented on my previous squad analysis, they wanted to see more of my squad analyses so here's another one! This time, I'll give a lot more setups this time and I will limit all discussions about these setups to Trial 003 ONLY. I'm also not listing Pros and Cons for this squad analysis as this only focuses on Trial 003. Feel free to leave a comment below on the squad you used to defeat Maxwell! Trial 003 is, by no means, a difficult trial. Many people struggle over and over and over again, but once they defeat Maxwell for the very first time, they will start to realize that all of that hard work put into this one trial is worth it. Let's take a look at what the bosses in this trial have in store for us... Juggernaut tends to deal a considerable amount of damage so you generally want to defeat Juggernaut as fast as possible before he cripples you even further. It does deal Paralysis to your units so it's already a check that you need to have some sort of status immunity on your team. Abaddon likes to deal Curse and remove all buffs on random units almost every turn. He does not deal as much damage as Juggernaut, but do keep his 50% and 30% HP thresholds. Abaddon will use Death Gate twice at 50% and four times at 30%. For those who don't know what Death Gate does, it is a single-target attack which can OHKO a unit without any type of mitigation. If you're unlucky, Abaddon can single-focus on one unit, costing you one or more Revives. Maxwell has a specific attack pattern. She casts Sacred Song, which gives her a 100,000 HP revive buff, and Rune, which is a single-target attack that removes all buffs on the targeted unit and will grant Maxwell the ignore-DEF buff, on the same turn every four turns. Secondly, she casts Destiny every five turns, which deals a fixed 14,000 damage to one of your units. She casts this once, but twice once she reaches below 30%. Mitigation will lower this damage. Lastly, she casts Endless at 20%, which is a massive 33-hit combo Light attack to all of your units. Those are the major attacks caused by Maxwell. There are other moves that Maxwell has like Meteor and Resurrection, but those can be dealt with quite easily if you have mitigation up. Remember to count your turns on Turn 1 of Juggernaut. For a very effective turn counter, visit this link . Squad 1: Typical *Lead: Grahdens *Sub1: Fire Goddess Ulkina *Sub2: Lightning Gun Rowgen *Sub3: Thunder Savior Shera *Sub4: Phoenix God Arus *Friend: Tyrant Lilly Matah Recommended Item Set: *Cure x10 *Fujin Potion x2 *Fujin Tonic x3 *Revive x1/Crescent Dew x2 *Revive Light x2 Most guides would recommend using Grahdens as your lead, an anti-debuff healer, a damage mitigator, two attacking units, and a Lilly Matah friend. If you have units that have infinite SBB refill, I highly recommend using those as your attacking units. Grahdens provides a 20% boost to all parameters and a 15% reduction in damage from Light and Dark enemies. He's essential to have since it is recommended to have the highest HP units possible for all of your units. An even better alternative would be using Tridon. He provides a 30% boost to all units' HP and a 10% reduction in ALL damage. He also provides a shield with his BB and SBB, making Destiny almost a joke to handle. If you do not have a anti-debuff healer, you can use Exvehl as one of your attacking units and another healer. If you do not have Exvehl, you can use any type of status protection unit, like Melchio and Narza. As for Sub3 and Sub4, use any type of attacking unit. There are many of them out there. Units include, Lilith, Michele, Lodin, Elza, etc. At the bare minimum, make sure all units have over 7000 HP. You need enough HP to resist Maxwell's Destiny. Mitigate and guard with all other units when Rune is coming. Squad 2: Hardcore F2P *Lead: Grahdens *Sub1: Finkell *Sub2: Gaia Bow Lario *Sub3: Gaia Bow Lario *Sub4: Inferno Beast Zegar *Friend: Colossal Tridon/Thunder Savior Shera Recommended Spheres on Units: *Finkell (Drevas) Recommended Item Set: *Fujin Potion x2/Holy Flute x3 *Fujin Tonic x3/Ares' Flute x3 *Revive x1 *Revive Light x2 *Crescent Dew x2 If you happen to get insanely unlucky in your Rare Summons, you can use this squad. The most important thing to do with this squad is to PRAY WITH ALL OF YOUR MIGHT TO RNGESUS. This squad does not include Vortex units since Vortex units rarely get revisited. In fact, this squad lacks a damage mitigator if using Tridon so you would have to guard whenever Destiny or Rune comes. At least you have a total of 25% mitigation from Maxwell, but that's the best this squad can get. When using a Shera friend, you have to be able to get her BB up ready for Destiny and Rune. From this point, luck must heavily be on your side. Grahdens is there for obvious reasons. 20% boost to all parameters. He can important when attempting to kill Maxwell before the Sacred Song loop starts since he grants you Light and Dark elements to attacks. Finkell is currently the only you can use as an anti-debuff unit and even as a healer, she has VERY low defenses. It's highly recommended that you guard with her every turn that she is not guarding. She can die really easily. One hit from Rune could potentially kill her. Provided that the two Larios are able to produce a lot of BC, Finkell should be able to receive enough BC for her BB. After all, Finkell only needs 15 BCs to get her BB ready. As crazy as this may sound, you can feed her a Sphere Frog and equip her with Drevas and Evil Shard. Two Larios can spark very well and farming Larios isn't a hard thing to do. Even with just two Larios alone, you can still spark very well with the two 40-hit combo SBBs you have available. Zegar is there to boost Spark damage by 50% and to make your time with killing Maxwell after she revives a lot easier. When Maxwell is about to do Endless, make sure you use Tridon/Shera's BB and guard the rest. Finkell may die so revive her if she does. She needs to keep your units all healed up and you need as much of the heal as you can possibly get. In terms of selecting Friends, Tridon can provide a 30% boost to HP with his Leader Skill and a shield with his BB/SBB, but he does not have a -50% damage mitigation ability. With Shera, she can provide -50% damage mitigation along with reduction in BC cost of all units, but your units will lose the 30% boost to HP. Personally, I would go with Shera since she can reduce the cost of BC for all units and she provides damage mitigation. However, it would be advised to guard anyone who has at least 3500 HP when Destiny comes. Make sure all of your units are Anima-type, excluding Grahdens since he's a Trial unit. You need as much HP as you can possibly get. Equip Medulla Gems, Legwand Gems, Dandelga, Leomurg, Drevas, or even Xentar to get the best results. Squad 3: No Rare Summon F2P *Lead: Shadow Chakra Oboro *Sub1: Gaia Bow Lario *Sub2: Gaia Bow Lario *Sub3: Gaia Bow Lario *Sub4: Fast God Lucana *Friend: Thunder Savior Shera Recommended Spheres: *Refined Gem on all Units except Lucana *Fast God Lucana (Drevas) Recommended Item Set: *Cure x10 *Fujin Potion x2/Holy Flute x3 *Fujin Tonic x3 *Revive x1/Crescent Dew x2 *Revive Light x2 Using the Vortex and Honor Summon units currently available in Global, we have constructed a hyper-BB spam squad against a single enemy. Unlike the first F2P squad, we have more options available. Oboro has the Ares' Excelsior Leader Skill, which boosts BB fill rate by 50%. With three Larios capable of using their 40-hit combo SBB, you can produce well enough BC to get Shera's BB every turn. With Lucana in our party, she can provide a small boost to ATK, DEF, and REC to help support the team and heal. Lucana also has more HP than Finkell so she has a better chance of surviving than Finkell. Make sure all units have some form of status immunity. Using a Darvanshel Friend is viable since he provides immunity to all status ailments, but not as effective as using a Shera Friend. Shera reduces the BC cost of all units as Darvanshel lacks that effect. Squad 4: Hadaron *Lead1: Melody Kagamine Rin *Sub1: Netherking Hadaron *Friend: IInferno Goddess Elza Required Spheres on Units: *Netherking Hadaron (Sol Creator & Lexida) Recently, Hadaron's BB and SBB costs got nerfed to 30 BCs and 45 BCs, respectively. This makes it harder to fill Hadaron's SBB. This problem can be solved with an Ares' Excelsior Leader and Rin's Leader Skill. Hadaron will be able to produce enough BC to fill his SBB within two turns between uses. How he is able to get his SBB with little BC produced is the boost to BB fill rate from Elza's Leader Skill. Elza may be replaced with any unit with the same Leader Skill. Squad 5: Achievement Clear *Lead: Inferno Goddess Elza *Sub1: Beast God Exvehl *Sub2: Master Assassin Kuda *Sub3: Thunder Savior Shera *Sub4: Death God Shida *Friend: Thief God Zelnite Recommended Item Set: *Holy Flute x3 *Goddess Idol x2 *Angel Idol x1/Fujin Tonic x3 *Revive x1/Crescent Dew x2 *Revive Light x2 In the future, Brave Frontier Global is going to get the Achievement System implemented into the game, which provides a variety of missions and achievements you can accomplish and earn points to redeem for prizes such as Evo materials and limited-edition Spheres. One of the achievements is to clear Trial 003 within 15 turns. I am aware that 7* Six Heroes will come out along with the Achievement System, but this squad, which is completely 7* free, is capable of defeating Maxwell within 15 turns from start of Turn 1 of Juggernaut. This squad utilizes BB spamming by using Elza as one lead and Zelnite as the other lead. The objective with this squad is to complete this Trial as quick as possible while making the best strategies. Elza's Leader Skill boosts BB fill rate by 50%, which will benefit a ton when SBB spamming. Zelnite's Leader Skill boosts BC and HC drop rate by 18%, which is enough to fully recover everyone's BB gauges AND HP to full. This is very useful as you do not need to bring a burst healer. Be sure to activate the Holy Flute on the very first turn of the Trial. There are not too many substitutes you can make with this squad due to the objective of killing Maxwell within 15 turns. Elza MAY be replaced with Fei and Fang, but you will lose out the immense BB fill rate that Elza offers. Fei and Fang do give the party a 9 BC increase to all other units' BB gauge so you might also want to consider that too. Kuda can be replaced with Maxwell, but only after you've already beaten the Trial once. Shida can be replaced with Ardin since Maxwell is a Light element and Ardin can give Light and Dark elements to attacks. Also, Ardin can attack with his SBB unlike Shida who cannot. With this setup, you wouldn't have to worry too much about Maxwell's Rune and Destiny or even Abaddon's Death Gate. You can easily survive the first Death Gate (Abaddon casts this twice at 50%), unless you get focus targeted. Your Revives are used in case you get really unlucky with Abaddon's Death Gate. For the second Death Gate, you can risk it and use all of your SBBs on Abaddon. Consider yourself lucky if Abaddon does not use Death Gate specifically on one unit. Onto Maxwell! Try to get Maxwell down to 70% on the turn that Rune comes, which would be turns 8 and 12, assuming that you are attempting to meet the achievement requirement. If you get Maxwell down to 70% on turn 4, 8, 12, 16, or 20, she will cast Meteor thrice and use Sacred Song, WITHOUT using Rune. Overall, since this is a short battle, you do not have to worry too much about counting turns for Maxwell. You can get mitigation every turn with this setup and the damage output is massive when unleashing SBBs. Though, you might want to watch out when Maxwell casts Destiny when she's below 30% HP and when you kill Maxwell the first time. Rune along with Maxwell's ignore-DEF buff will deal a considerable amount of damage to your party, but because Zelnite is your leader for this battle, you can easily regain most or all of your party's HP if you use everyone's SBBs, which you can easily do provided that the squad has a lot of drop checks to fill up everyone's SBB gauge every turn. Be sure to pray that Maxwell doesn't focus on a certain unit. Since this battle lasts less than 16 turns, you only have to worry about Destiny ONCE. Though, you do have to be careful with Destiny as it might cast twice if you manage to get Maxwell below 30% HP on turn 10. The biggest thing to note is Maxwell's Endless. Make sure mitigation is ON and everyone is at full HP. Use all of your Idols on the Dark units and Revive any dead units should there be any. Finally, finish her off before turn 16 starts and there you have it! Squad 6: Double Grahdens *Lead: Grahdens *Sub1: Mad God Narza *Sub2: Lightning Gun Rowgen *Sub3: Lightning Gun Rowgen *Sub4: Fire Goddess Ulkina *Friend: Grahdens Recommended Spheres: *Mitigator (Evil Shard & Dandelga) *Healer (Evil Shard & Drevas) This squad gives everyone a whopping 40% boost to parameters for your entire squad, which is enough to exceed over 10k HP for most of your units in combination with stat-boosting spheres. This is crucial as there are a number of fixed damage attacks in the Trial that you should watch out for, especially Destiny. With this squad setup, you are provided with 30% damage reduction from Light and Dark enemies, which will help a ton when facing Abaddon and Maxwell. You can mitigate Abaddon's Death Gates a lot easier and resist Maxwell's Destiny and Rune attacks a little better. Since BC generation and fill rate are a problem in this squad, we can alleviate this using heavy hitters with infinite SBB refills like Lilith, Rowgen, Arus, etc. Of course, you do not have Narza, you can replace one of the two heavy hitters with Lilly Matah and use any other mitigator of your choice. She can provide BB regen to your squad with her BB and SBB. Narza is completely replaceable with any mitigator. He does lack the ability to attack with his BB and SBB, but his SBB can provide Lilly Matah's "BB regen when attacked" buff to your units. With Darvanshel and Shera, they both lack the BB regen ability that Narza has in store with his SBB, but they deal damage with their BBs and SBBs, making massive AoE attacks a lot easier to endure. Ulkina may be replaced with Altri or Rigness. Healers with low BC cost would work better in this squad, considering this squad produces very little BC to benefit the squad. Ulkina is currently the anti-debuff Rare Summon healer with the lowest BC cost in the current version of Global, requiring only 18 BCs for her BB. Guard when Rune comes and definitely have mitigation on the turns in which Maxwell casts Destiny and Rune. When Grahdens dies, don't revive him. He is your weakest unit in your squad. However, you may revive him if you need to finish Maxwell before the revive loop. More to come... Coming soon! I will be adding more squads to this post and making edits to some of the squads featured! As mentioned before, feel free to share your squads used in Trial 003 by commenting down below! Category:Blog posts